


Anniversary

by MissILikeTooManyFandoms



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissILikeTooManyFandoms/pseuds/MissILikeTooManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and the air bending family appear to be in a state of mourning, much to the confusion of Mako, Asami, and Bolin. What's going on? What's so significant about the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

"Good morning! How's everybody…doing…" Bolin's cheer dropped as he noticed the somber faces sitting at the table. Even Ikki was quiet and reserved. Mako bumped into him from behind, his rude remark about the halt choking off in his throat as he also took in the scene with Asami beside him. Tenzin turned and gestured for the trio to come and sit. Pema had already laid out breakfast. When everyone was seated, Tenzin said the usual prayer and everyone dug in to her food, though only Bolin ate with his usual gusto. Korra was only picking at her food and Tenzin did not even pick up his fork.

Mako, Bolin, and Asami were all confused and concerned, but no one dared to ask what was wrong. Breakfast proceeded with silence, save for half-hearted scrapes of utensils on plates. Pema cleared the plates away with the help of Jinora, who was seen without a book for the first time by the new inhabitants of Air Temple Island. When Pema and Jinora returned, everyone filed out to courtyard. Not even the sounds of chattering lemurs could be herd and the other Air Acolytes could not be seen anywhere.

The Air Nomad family and Korra appeared to be watching the sky. Bolin, Mako, and Asami mimicked them, not sure what they were watching for.

Several minutes later, a large form could be seen coming out of the early morning mist. It was unrecognizable until it was already above them, about to land. It was a sky bison, a young Air Acolyte at the reins. Before he could dismount, another figure dropped from the saddle. It was stout and slightly bent forward, walking toward the gathered slowly. The bison and its pilot disappeared not long before the hunched figure reached the group. It was an elderly woman, her hair white with two loops of hair framing her face. She was the first person Bolin saw smile all morning, though it was a small, sad one at that.

"I hope your journey was not taxing, Mother." Bolin could not hold back his gasp as Tenzin addressed the woman/ He spoke before his mind could catch up.

"You're…you're…Katara. Of the Southern Water Tribe….you…" Bolin was still floundering for words when Mako elbowed him roughly, shooting him a glare. Katara's smile widened.

"It's quite alright. I take it he does not know what today is?" The rest of the group looked at Bolin, Mako, and Asami in disbelief. How could they not know of such a momentous day?

"What…what is today?" Bolin spoke despite his brother's glare. He was overcome with awe, confusion and embarrassment.

"Today is the anniversary of my husband's death."

"You mean Avatar Aang?"

"Yes. What is your name, young man and those of your friends?"

"I'm Bolin. This is my brother Mako and his girlfriend Asami." Katara nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"The honor is ours, Master Katara." Mako finally spoke up. Katara smiled sadly at the boy before turning back to Tenzin.

It was silent for a beat before Tenzin came forward, taking Katara's arm and walking toward the docks on the other side of the island. In the distance, the imposing statue of the late Avatar could be seen. The rest of the group followed behind Tenzin and his mother. Pema walked immediately behind them, clutching Meelo close to her chest while holding Ikki's hand. Behind them walked Jinora and Korra. They had just crossed the courtyard when Jinora took Korra's hand. Bolin was next, with Asami and Mako trailing behind.

When they reached the dock, a lone, wooden boat bobbed in the water. They all took seats as Tenzin released the boat from the pier. Mako, Bolin, and Asami were all casting their eyes about nervously, not one of them having ever been in a boat not made of metal or not moved by way of a motor. The three nearly yelled in fright when Katara stood behind them as the boat rocked a bit at the movement. Their heads swiveled around to watch the elderly woman, concern and fear swimming in their eyes. With practiced grace, Katara took a bending stance, raising her arms. Her elbows bent as she slowly drew her arms toward her and with a sudden shove, her hands shot forward, the boat along with it. Only the three in front of her seemed to have been surprised by the movement.

The boat reached Avatar Aang Memorial Island in a matter of moments, the shadow of the gargantuan statue covering them. When the boat was empty, Tenzin and Katara led the group inside the museum beneath the statue. It was rather dark, lit by a scarce amount of torches instead of electricity. Only the three lagging behind seemed to be taking notice of the artifacts around them as they traveled farther into the museum. It was still so very difficult to comprehend how a gang of teenagers, teenagers younger than themselves, could end a war that had been raging a hundred years. What struck the teens most as they walked, was just how young the Avatar himself had been, as evidenced in the paintings around them. Only thirteen and Aang was almost master of all four elements, master of the Avatar State, and had defeated the most powerful man on the planet. It was mind boggling and awe-inspiring. It also caused shame, how could they have forgotten about this day? How could the rest of world have forgotten?

The group finally stopped in a room that was nearly enveloped in total darkness. The only light came from the torches on either side of a statue of Aang. It was different from the one that resided above them, it appeared softer, better capturing who the man had been. It appeared that it depicted the Avatar when he was in his mid-teens, when he had been recognized as a fully-realized Avatar and the youngest to have ever obtained realization at that.

Katara was kneeling before the statue, her hand at her neck, touching the betrothal necklace that hung there. The children moved to sit beside their grandmother and she brought them to her, holding them close. Suddenly, the room exploded in light as the previously unseen overhead lights lit up, the buzz of electricity heard for a brief moment. Tenzin turned away from the statue, facing the group, Katara having risen, stood beside him. He pulled something from the inside of his robe and covered it with his other hand. He took a deep breath before raising the hand that covered the hidden object. A  _whoosh_ could be heard and the three teenagers gaped in surprise as the objects that Tenzin had hidden, three to be exact, were revealed and spun in a circle above the palm of the elder air bender.

The room seemed to come alive as the children giggled and swarmed their father as he performed the trick his father had loved more than any other. Katara was grinning, though a few tears escaped. Korra had moved to stand beside her, an arm about her shoulders. Mako, Asami, and Bolin could only stare in shock. Korra, after watching her friends gape and flounder like grounded koi, took pity and approached them.

"Confused?" Her friends were not liking the smug smile on Korra's lips.

"A little, yeah." Bolin crossed his arms, an eyebrow raised. The look completely collapsed when Korra busted out laughing. Mako was fuming.

"What's the big idea, huh?" Korra straightened at his outburst, wiping away a few mirthful tears.

"We tricked you!" Ikki bounded over, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"She's right, Mako. We totally had you going." Mako could only glare at Korra.

"Um…just a little question…um…why?" Jinora walked over to Bolin, leaving Meelo jumping and grasping for the marbles in his father's hands.

"Grandpa Aang was an insufferably trickster. He loved pranks and jokes." Bolin and the others were still completely confused and it showed on their face, leading Katara to come over.

"Aang was a giant goofball. All he really wanted to do was make people smile and laugh. What better way to celebrate his memory, than a little prank? It's become harder every year as everyone on the island expects it. We couldn't help it. You three were just perfect." Bolin started laughing while Mako and Asami had unreadable expressions.

"That's great. Really great. Good job you guys." Ikki beamed and grabbed Bolin's hand.

"Come watch Daddy's trick. It was Grandpa Aang's favorite!" Bolin allowed himself to be dragged away by the seven year old. Korra rolled her eyes at Mako and Asami.

"C'mon you guys. Relax, it was just a joke. When we're done touring the museum a bit, we'll go back to the island and have a giant party." When Mako and Asami appeared to be becoming confused again, Katara spoke up.

"We do not mourn Aang's passing, but celebrate his memory and the time he spent with us." Korra and Katara, arm in arm, began to peruse the artifact cases, leaving Mako and Asami by themselves.

Bolin seemed to be enjoying the simple air bending trick just as much as the children, much to the amusement of the young couple. It was amazing how a tragedy had turned into such a joyous occasion. Mako and Asami were simply enjoying the atmosphere around them, the laughter, and the almost suffocating love. Their eyes wandered as they took in the entire scene and were soon captured when a faint blue glow could be seen being emitted from the eyes and tattoos carved on the statue of the young Aang. When the two ripped their gazes away to confirm what they had seen with the other and then looked back to the statue, the glow was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> In light of the amount of questions I have received regarding the Avatar reincarnation, I've decided to share my theory on the subject, which influences my work. I don't believe that when an Avatar dies, that the next Avatar is born the same day. If that were true, it wouldn't be such a hunt to find the Avatar. It would be much easier to find young Avatars, simply investigating children born on a certain day. Also, certain bender types are linked to specific seasons. Even in the rather unadvanced world of Avatar, the knowledge of an Avatar's death travels very quickly.
> 
> Instead of the cycle moving in one day, I believe the next Avatar is born the week the past Avatar died, maybe during a two week period. Not just anyone becomes the Avatar and I like to think that the spirits measure the character and "soul" of candidates before the Avatar Spirit takes a new host. Also, the Avatar Spirit doesn't just occupy that body, it's an intricate part of the Avatar. That's the whole point of the Avatar being mortal. So simply put, no, I do not think that Korra was born the day Aang died. In any case, I hope that is an adequate answer and if not, feel free to ask me more about my theories which impact what and how I write.


End file.
